El Fanfic de la Jungla
by blockapalooza
Summary: Historia escrita por MeganKoumori. Arnold, Helga y los demás inician una búsqueda para encontrar a los padres de Arnold. ¿Stella y Miles serán finalmente rescatados? ¿Helga confesará su amor? ¿Y qué hay de las dudas que albergan sus compañeros?
1. Prólogo

Título original: The Jungle Fanfic

Autor: MeganKoumori

Un agradecimiento especial a Craig Bartlett, a Kim Burk y a todos en el foro de ¡Oye Arnold!. Les dedico esta historia.

---

Prólogo:

---

La luna estaba llena, pero las nubes que pasaban obstruían su brillante resplandor. Abajo, la jungla parecía tranquila, pero muy viva y llena de actividad, ya que la selva nunca descansa en realidad. Mientras una criatura duerme, otra se alimenta. Mientras una se alimenta, otra vuela. Y cuando otra vuela, otras se aventuran a la parte más profunda y oscura de la selva, donde ni siquiera los habitantes más viejos de la jungla se atreven a entrar.

"Cuidado, Hijo," le susurró el hombre rubio al muchacho que tenía a su lado. "Creo que tu mamá está un poco tensa, después del último apuro en la montaña."

El chico asintió y miró a su madre. Sus labios rojos estaban juntos y apretados y seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a su padre. No es que la reprochara en lo absoluto. Después de todo, lo sucedido en la montaña había sido culpa de su papá. ¡Tratar de preparar el almuerzo con aquellos huevos de águila! ¡Que mala idea! La mamá águila los había perseguido un cuarto de milla montaña abajo antes de darse por vencida.

"Se está haciendo tarde." Dijo. "Tal vez deberíamos detenernos. Después de todo, si llegáramos a cansarnos demasiado, podríamos cometer errores y..."

Se escuchó el susurro de hojas y luego un grito. Cuando se dio la vuelta, habían desaparecido.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Dónde están?" Todo lo que podía ver era la jungla, extendiéndose ante él, volviéndose más y más oscura.

"¡Arnold!" Fue entonces que vio los dedos que sobresalían del suelo. ¡No habían desaparecido! ¡Solamente habían caído dentro de un agujero, eso era todo! "¡Arnold!" Gritó su padre. "¡Rápido! ¡No podremos aguantar por mucho tiempo!"

"¡Por favor Arnold!" Su madre añadió.

Agachándose ante el agujero, pudo ver cómo se sujetaban para salvar sus vidas. Extendió sus dedos hacia ellos. "¡Los tengo! ¡Sólo deben sujetarse!"

Con los dientes apretados, su padre soltó la pared y trató de tomar la mano del niño. "¡Eso es, Papá! Sólo un poco más... ¡NO!" Sus gritos eran en vano. El hombre y su mujer se desplomaban hacia el oscuro abismo para no volver a ser vistos nunca más.

---

Despertó cubierto de un sudor frío, lo cual era una sensación nueva para él. Viendo la hora en su reloj que utiliza la energía de una patata, pudo comprobar que apenas eran las seis con cuatro, demasiado temprano para cualquier cosa por televisión aparte de señoras locas vendiendo píldoras milagrosas. Tampoco tenía ganas de desayunar.

Dándose la vuelta, pensó en su sueño. No era el primero que había tenido de sus padres, pero ciertamente había sido uno de los más vívidos.

Detestaba los sueños en los que desaparecían sus padres. Prefería los sueños felices con nubes y caballos.

Ahora, el Sol naciente pasaba por el tragaluz, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos. ¿Qué fue lo último que su padre dijo? Oh, si. Rápido, no podremos aguantar por mucho tiempo.

_No podremos aguantar por mucho tiempo..._

Se enderezó sobre su cama. ¡El sueño era un mensaje! ¡Eso debía de ser! ¡Querían que fuera con ellos! ¡Todo tenía sentido! Este sueño y el mapa que había encontrado la noche anterior...

Levantándose de la cama, y tropezándose con sus arrugadas sábanas al hacerlo, abrió el cajón de su escritorio. El mapa del diario de su padre estaba en la parte superior, trazando el último viaje que sus padres habían hecho en San Lorenzo.

"¡Sí!" Musitó con alegría para sí mismo.

¡Todo tenía sentido ahora! ¡El descubrimiento del mapa y el sueño! ¡Era demasiado como para tratarse de una coincidencia! Con eso en mente, empezó a escribir. Les escribió a todos los patrocinadores, asociaciones y organizaciones que conocía. A cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo. Cualquier otra persona lo habría hecho sin tanto entusiasmo. Él no. Siempre había sido un optimista y un soñador que tenía fe en los demás.

Y es por eso que no se sorprendió cuando recibió una carta por correo escrita por la Sociedad T. Roberson.


	2. Capítulo 1

---

1

---

"¡Jóvenes, por favor, ocupen sus asientos!" Ordenó el señor Simmons a sus estudiantes. Esta mañana los niños parecían inusualmente nerviosos, sin mencionar ruidosos. El profesor frotó su calva cabeza y masculló para sí mismo, "Veamos, Helga está aquí, Gerald está aquí, a Eugene le están removiendo los puntos de sutura en el... ¡No! ¡No!" Se detuvo. "¡Curly, esa pintura morada no sabe a uva, por favor regrésala al armario! Gracias. Ahora, Nadine está aquí, Stinky está aquí, Arnold... hmm..." El señor Simmons examinó cada escritorio. "¿Dónde está Arnold?"

La puerta se abrió. "¡Aquí estoy, señor Simmons!"

"¡Oh, Arnold!" El señor Simmons asintió "¡No sueles llegar tarde!"

"Lo siento señor Simmons, ¡pero tengo grandes noticias!" El chico rubio se acercó al escritorio y le entregó una carta al profesor. "Escribí a este lugar llamado la Sociedad T. Roberson y ¡ellos me respondieron! Dicen que nos llevarán a San Lorenzo, ¡con todos los gastos pagados! ¿No es maravilloso?"

"He oído hablar de ellos." Dijo el señor Simmons. "¿No suelen hacer esto con estudiantes de bachillerato que se especializan en Biología?"

"¿Sí? Cabeza de Balón" Helga los interrumpió. "¿Qué es lo que hiciste? ¿Prometer que curaríamos una enfermedad tropical o algo así?" El resto de la clase rió, pero a Helga se le congeló la sangre cuando Arnold la miró. Nunca antes la había mirado de esa forma. Hasta donde ella sabía, él nunca había mirado a nadie de aquel modo, y eso la puso muy nerviosa.

"¿Y bien, Arnold?" El señor Simmons lo trajo de vuelta a la Tierra.

El niño miró a su profesor por un momento, luego a sus compañeros. ¿Debía decirles la verdad? Ellos eran sus amigos, después de todo, las personas que había conocido durante toda su vida. Sin duda, Harold y Helga pueden ser una molestia de vez en cuando, pero eso no significa que causen problemas. No muchos de todas maneras. Tal vez podía confiar en ellos también.

"Es por mis padres." Dijo Arnold finalmente. Todos guardaron silencio de repente, nunca habían estado tan callados en todo el año. "Verán, ellos eran doctores en Sudamérica, y ¡solían tener toda clase de aventuras! Se supone que San Lorenzo era la última misión que iban a tomar, pero nunca regresaron. Pensé que tal vez si viajara a San Lorenzo, podría encontrarlos. Pero la Sociedad T. Roberson solamente nos patrocinará si va todo el grupo. Así que ¿irán?" Miró alrededor del salón. "¿Por favor?"

"¡Oh Arnold!" Parecía que el señor Simmons iba a llorar. "¡Esa fue ciertamente la historia más conmovedora que jamás halla escuchado! ¡Sí, sí! Por supuesto que iremos contigo, ¿no es así muchachos?"

Todos se animaron. El regocijo era ensordecedor, así que nadie oyó decir a Sid inclinándose sobre Stinky, "¿Puedes creer ese disparate que Arnold intenta hacernos creer?"

"Lo sé." Le respondió Stinky. "¡Qué montón de tonterías! ¡Todos saben que los padres de Arnold fueron secuestrados por extraterrestres!"

"¡Claro que no, Stinky!" Le espetó Sid. "¡Obviamente son gángsters a la fuga!"

"Bueno, sean lo que sean," Stinky miró a Arnold en el frente del salón. "¡No son doctores de San Loquesea!"

"¡Acertaste!" Sid coincidió con él. "¡Pero al menos saldremos de la clase por esto!"

"¡Recórcholis!"


End file.
